User talk:SlyCooperFan1
Welcome! Hi SlyCooperFan1, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Level 7 Gags page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, SlyCooperFan1! -- Theevina (Talk) 03:58, February 10, 2012 RE: Hi! Oh yeah, I remember you. I would love to update the story eventually if I ever get the chance. Theevina • talk 04:34, February 10, 2012 (UTC) It may seem like a good story to you, but it still needs a lot of work to become real novel quality. And I was hoping to be able to publish it. Unfortunately, there is no company more protective of their stuff than Disney so the chances of that being able to happen are slim. Theevina • talk 16:27, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Jellybean Fests aren't IRL "This article is about something in real life or outside the normal gameplay of the game." 'FlyingSquirrel1922 03:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC) new template Hello there! I am here to improve your page by adding a templet called Toonprofile2. If you want me to add add this and fill it out for free, leave me a message. You may check my page to see what it looks like.Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin (talk) 19:22, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : No thank you. I'd rather add it myself. SlyCooperFan1 (talk) 00:00, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Moderator? Are you an Moderator? Zacharwee (talk) 20:17, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :I am an administrator on Acepedia, the Ace Combat Wikia. However, I am not an administrator here on the Toontown Wiki. A list of administrators for the Toontown Wiki can be found here: Toontown_Wiki:Administrators 'SlyCooperFan1 20:21, November 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Site-wide closure oh my gosh HI IT'S BEEN FOREVER Thanks! :D It seems that as soon as I took over, all of these problems blindsided me. I used to consult the other Admins before making a decision... now there are no other Admins. It's a big change. The first person who brought locking the wiki up to me was Evina but that was quite some time ago. I haven't been able to contact him recently, either. Bermuda was talking about it yesterday, although he was just giving me his opinion, since he can't really do much in regards to this site anymore. To be honest, I don't know what to do. Right now I think I'm just going to leave it as it is. I have a couple of projects I want to finish before I do anything. I appreciate you sharing your suggestion, though. I'll certainly keep it in mind. I'm okay, and hopefully you're doing well. I'll have to re-add you on Skype -- I miss talking to you. XD ~Lily ♥ 14:37, June 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: OMG!Con Jesse Schell video Wow, thanks for the info. I'll check it out! ~Flower1470 ♥ 19:33, June 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Funny Farm April Fools gag Agreed. If it's not official (and it's obvious that's a fake), I don't see a point to it. You're good to go. Thanks! ~Flower1470 ♥ 15:21, August 7, 2018 (UTC)